Корпоративный сектор
|hides= |species=*Бросины *Хиитианцы *Фоши (предположительно) |capital=Этти IV |affiliation=*Правительство Корпоративного сектора *Империя Зинджа *Конфедерация }} Корпоративный сектор или "КорСек" ( ) находился в передней части региона Рукав Тингел. Это был центр Правительства Корпоративного сектора, и располагался между Aparo сектором Апаро и сектором Вил. Он также распологался во Внешнем Кольце. История Корпоративный сектор был впервые сформирован в 490 ДБЯ для преодоления различий между республиканскими законодателями и корпоративными дельцами, после их изгнания из Внутреннего Кольца в Рукав Тингел. Корпоративный сектор первоначально имел несколько сотен необитаемых систем. Корпорациям, которым разрешили работать в этом секторе, могли приобрести целые регионы пространства, но они контролировались Галактической Республикой. Тиннанцы в конечном счёте стали одним из ключевых партнеров бизнеса в Корпоративном секторе. В конце Войн клонов полдюжины лёгких разрушителей типа «Бунтарь» былы проданы Корпоративному сектору. Единственный известный корабль этого типа был частью флота Альянса, а также один был частью тайного Храма джедаев. Во время правления Императора Палпатина над Галактикой Корпоративный сектор увеличился почти до 30 тысяч звёздных систем, и было создано Правительство Корпоративного сектора для внутреннего управления сектором. Во время битвы при Эндоре, громадный новый дворец строился для Палпатина в секторе; из-за трудностей в коммуникации, строительство продолжалось и после его смерти, тратя впустую большие суммы денег Империи. Захватив сектора, окружающие Корпоративный сектор в 6 ПБЯ, военачальник Зиндж завоевал сектор в 7 ПБЯ. Корпоративный сектор оставался под контролем Зинджа до его смерти в 8 ПБЯ. В 40 ПБЯ после миссии на Адумар часть Корпоративного сектора присоединилась к Кореллии, Комменору, Адумару и Фондору в боевых действиях против Галактического Альянса во время Второй галактической гражданской войны. В 44 ПБЯ Корпоративный сектор перенёс всеобщее восстание рабов, как и повсюду в Галактике. За кулисами В Отряд «Омега»: Цели сокращают Корпоративный сектор до «КорБеза», хотя так обычно называют Кореллианские силы безопасности. «КорБез» является обычной сокращенной формой Корпоративного сектора. Появления *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio *''Priority: X'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Allegiance'' *''Death in the Slave Pits of Lorrd'' * *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''Buyer's Market'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Recovery'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Betrayal'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Fury'' *''Invincible'' *''Backlash'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' }} Источники *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, First Edition'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' * * *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Essential Atlas'' Online Companion * Категория:Сектора Рукава Тингел Категория:Сектора по алфавиту